


Pintsized impact

by AnemoneHeart



Series: "Amor" es una palabra muy fuerte [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneHeart/pseuds/AnemoneHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Esa es la razón por la que su vida y relaciones en esta versión pueden partirse en dos partes: Antes de Damian (A.D) y Después de Damian (D.D)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pintsized impact

**Author's Note:**

> Primera parte y el esqueleto de mi Happy!AU de DC.

Había una vez, un murciélago que nunca lo fue.

El mundo fue gentil con él, por una vez, y decidió no quitarle nada. El pequeño murciélago pudo crecer en un cálido nido, salvado de la salvaje nurtura que vería en otras realidades, y asumió la dirección de su empresa bajo la cálida mirada de su padre (Alfred enmarco esa foto, luego, y esta adorna el salón central de la mansión Wayne). Para el momento en el que Martha y Thomas dejaron ese mundo (sin sangre, ni crímenes, ni atrocidades, solo una visita al médico demasiado postergada para ambos), Bruce Wayne ya tenía suficiente edad como para que nadie discutiera su poderío en el negocio. Ya era lo suficientemente aterrador como para que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Pensándolo fríamente, el no necesitaba formar un nido en esta versión. 

Alfred, como siempre, está a su lado como el segundo padre que siempre será, pero hay más gente allí esta vez. Más gente afortunada, salvadas de destinos de miseria por un golpe de azar.

Esta Harvey Dent, el amigo confiable, la frívola Selina Kyle (con la que supone se terminara casando algún día, cuando ambos deseen sentar cabeza) y James Gordon, quien gusta pasar a visitarle regularmente y beber juntos con una copa de “ _aquel vino de la última vez, no importa la cosecha. No notare la diferencia, Thomas siempre decía que no tenía paladar para eso_ “. También le gusta hablar de Barbara, quien será una agradable compañía en si misma cuando crezca lo suficiente para tener tiempo que perder con los adultos.

El truco está en que nunca fue _el_ quien puso a las aves junto a él, sino que estas siempre supieron batir sus alas hacia él (o alejarse de él, cuando deben cambiar su plumaje nocturno). Uno a uno, aterrizaron junto a él, esta vez también.

Y luego, llego Damián,  quien se abrió camino gritando y arañando hacia él.

Esa es la razón por la que su vida y relaciones en esta versión pueden partirse en dos partes: Antes de Damian (A.D) y Después de Damian (D.D). Eso no es tan diferente en otros mundos, de todos modos.

 

+

Bruce Wayne y Talia Al Ghul se conocieron antes de verse por primera  vez.

Es simplemente imposible ser un empresario decente sin tratar con Ra Al ghul. En términos fáciles de entender, él sería una versión arábica de un emperador romano: Todo pasa por sus manos, todo llega a sus oídos y con un pulgar hacia debajo de su parte, tu vida puede irse a la ruina. El también maneja el negocio del opio y éxtasis en todo el medio oriente, pero eso es del  tipo de cosas que se susurran. También es más viejo que la historia, si lo que dicen algunas fuentes es correcto.

También es, según le conto esa llamada años atrás, un “ _gran admirador suyo, señor Wayne_ ”.

Para mantener simple la narración solo se debe entender que, solo dos minutos antes de recibir esa llamada, Bruce había logrado algo imposible. Fue una caída completa de acciones, contratos y apoyo de inversores, la peor pesadilla de cualquier CEO en sus cabales detenida luego de tres días de trabajo.

Aparentemente, había sobrevivido una sentencia de muerte de los Al Ghul en perfecto estado y el hombre en si pensaba que era lo más admirable (“ _entretenido_ ”) que había visto en los últimos cuarenta años. Desde entonces dejo de ser un problema el requerir apoyo (económico, político, religioso, etcétera. Un hombre de muchos oficios, ese es Ra) para lo que sea que hiciese, sino que se volvió uno el evitar al hombre en sí.

A diferencia de él, Bruce no tiene una infinidad de tiempo en sus manos, solo es jodidamente bueno administrándolo.

La verdadera cabeza de la hydra es Talia, entiende finalmente. Descripta por compañeros empresarios, la prensa y el mismo Ra, ella es inteligente, decidida, elegante y demasiado joven para manejarlo desde un lugar más público, por lo que se conforma con ser la verdadera mano tirando el gatillo en sus negocios. Nadie necesita explicarle que la palabra piedad no existe en su vocabulario, si lo necesitara nunca hubiese llegado a donde está.

Un día, luego de abrirse paso hacia su oficina y arruinar las veinticuatro horas siguientes de su agenda en el proceso, finalmente lo dice en palabras concisas y directas.

-“ _Quiero que seas mi sucesor cuando ya no esté aquí_ ”- Dijo Ra.

-“ _No_ ”- Le contesto Bruce.

-“ _Has de casarte con Talia, entonces_ ”-

Aunque se rehúsa a hacerlo por los deseos del árabe, el de hecho decide salir con ella una vez, solo para conocer a la independiente belleza capaz de dar el sí solo porque su padre se lo pedía.  Fría como el hielo, él sabe que no funcionaría nunca cuando despierta solo entre las doradas sabanas del _Burj Al Arab_.  Es una memoria dulce, de todos modos, porque figura estilizada y cabello oscuro siempre fueron su tipo.

Diez años después de eso, comienza el D.D.

 

+

Tim y el antagonizan de inmediato al punto de lo absurdo.

Damián, por regla general, antagoniza con todas sus aves como presentación, pero generalmente suele calmar sus ímpetus luego de que estas demuestren que no son una amenaza para su relación con su padre (la cual es… delicada, por si misma) o se ganen su respeto a pulso.

El pequeño nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero le agradaba Richard “ _llámame Dick, hermanito_ ” Grayson. Bruce lo sabía porque al adulto le gustaba presumirlo cuanto podía y porque el niño no replicaba cuando lo dejaba en manos de este. Si replicaba cuando lo llamaba _hermanito,_ eso sí.

Jason Todd y el comparten muchas cosas, varias de las cuales no se siente a gusto investigando en detalle. Según Alfred, su relación es amigable, solo se sienten amenazados por el otro. Alfred le recuerda que Damián se siente amenazado por los tres, con ese monótono e inglés que le hace sentir juzgado inevitablemente. Están mejorando desde que Jason le aclaro que no tiene interés en ser el sucesor de Bruce. Eso aplaco al demonio, aparentemente.

Con Tim no parece haber una tregua en consideración.

-“Bruce, ¿ _él_ tiene que venir?”-

Pregunta su secretaria (secretari _o_ ) sin tratar de ocultar su desdén y el menor solo se pegó aún más a las piernas de su padre, comentando algo sarcástico que sonaba demasiado similar a “ _Aun con tacones tenemos la misma altura_ ”. Intervino entonces ya que era perder un perfectamente favorable día de trabajo con peleas estúpidas o explicarles la situación. Nuevamente.

-“Las clases comienzan el mes próximo.”-

Solo necesitaba una _mirada_ para que Timothy Drake entendiese que debía tolerarlo hasta entonces pero no esperaba que el joven se estremeciera bajo esta. Había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez, ahora que lo consideraba.

 El pequeño frunció el ceño instantáneamente y prosiguió con el _waltz_ habitual.

-“No voy a ir a la maldita primaria. Voy a trabajar contigo, padre”-

“ _Vine aquí por ello_ ”, estaba implícito y cada vez que lo repite adquiere una mayor indignación.

(“¡¿ _Por qué no lo entiendes_?!”)

-“No necesitamos más gente en la oficina.”-

Gruñe finalmente el ojiazul. El único con un diferente tono de azul en esa habitación.

Bruce corta la conversación allí por que, nuevamente, es un intercambio que ya ocurrió demasiadas veces y no considera siquiera reemplazar a Tim por demasiadas razones como para tener que explicarlas.

-“Si quieres tener mi puesto algún día, necesitas todo el conocimiento que puedas obtener”-

El diablillo sonríe con orgullo.

-“Ya _sé_ más de lo que _uno cuarenta en tacones_ sabe”-

Oh, cuanto daría este por poder saltarle a la yugular al mocoso en ese instante.

-“Si quieres hacerme orgulloso, entonces”-

Y, para eso, Damián Wayne Al Ghul no tiene ninguna respuesta impertinente, solo ojos azul claro luciendo de su edad nuevamente.

 

+

-“Deja de hacerle ojos a mi padre, Drake.”-

-“¿ _Qué_?”-

Su postura es naturalmente agresiva, reforzándose con su molestia. El niño es _pequeño_ , tanto en edad como en altura, pero sería imposible negar su imponencia. Es el porte, tal vez, derecho como si estuviese dispuesto a llevarse el mundo por delante, herencia de los Wayne.

-“Que lo dejes. En una semana no podre vigilarte más.”-

Oh, mira qué curioso, el enojo es contagioso.

-“Como si necesitara que me vigilen”-

El pequeño no aliviano su expresión en lo más mínimo, tratando aun de parecer el doble de su tamaño solo con su actitud y siendo _exitoso_ en ello. Era frustrante en muchos niveles para Tim ya que esa es una habilidad que le habría servido mucho en su vida.

-¿A que le temes, de todos modos?-

Le pregunta ( _gruñe_ ) finalmente, porque tiene la reunión que ocupa a su jefe solo durara unos minutos más y le gustaría poder pasar por esa puerta que bloquea el engendro, _gracias_.

El engendro pone los ojos en blanco.

-“Pft, como si pudiese temerte”-

-“La amenaza anterior me hacía pensar otra cosa”-

-“Mi madre es mucho más hermosa que tu”.-

Tim… no está seguro de que responder a eso. Afortunadamente, Damián sigue hablando.

-“Es más inteligente y tienen mucho en común, así que no te mirara de vuelta.”-

El solo le observa, aun decidiendo sus palabras. Algo en ese tono le recordaba lo joven que era el, lo frágiles que eran sus ilusiones.

Que, de hecho, el pequeño había cruzado la mitad del mundo solo para _estar_ con su padre.

-“… No están realmente juntos, ¿lo sabes?”-

-“ _Obviamente_.”-

“ _Duh_ ”

 La amabilidad del adulto comenzaba a prepararse para otra despedida y prácticamente gruñe su respuesta.

-“Llevan diez años sin hablarse, no van a correr hacia al altar porque existas en sus vidas.”-

Afortunadamente el sonido de pasos abandonando la sala de juntas interrumpe su pleito disfrazado de conversación antes de que llegara a niveles más ridiculizantés para el mayor. Con cuidado, voltea hacia la mesa para tomar los papeles necesarios y comienza a caminar hacia la salida la cual, felizmente, ya no tiene una firme barrera de diez años cuando se voltea de nuevo. Probablemente de nuevo al lado de su padre, supone.

“ _Una semana_ ”, se recuerda mentalmente.

Y si, planea seguirle haciendo ojos a Bruce, muchas gracias.

 

+

Eventualmente, Damián se hace a la idea de que sus padres no se juntarían mágicamente para ser la familia amorosa con la que _puede_ que haya soñado secretamente. Le toma aproximadamente cuatro años D.D.

Una relación pacifica con Tim Drake, sin embargo, sigue siendo demasiado pedir.


End file.
